Got the Answers But is Good or Bad?
by LoveHeartsMusicBooksTVFanfic
Summary: Cammie left Gallagher over summer to find answers. She Got them but she didn't quite expect these answers. These answers change everything she thought she knew... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fan fiction! **

**Check out my other sort of story/series of one-shots called "Running and Thinking" and please take part in the poll! I sort of have an idea of where to go with it now and should be updating it soon but I need some votes in the poll please! **

**Ok onto this story! This is just a random idea that came to me over last couple of days! But I been bit busy to write it up and upload it! This is different from my other story thing as it actually someone's point of view and sort of not in 3****rd**** person view. I gonna try this way for a change! **

**Oh as well I live in England so some of language and grammar might be different from what in the books so sorry! **

**So here the summary: **

_**Cameron "Cammie the Chameleon" Morgan has got her answers over the summer. But she wasn't expecting some of them. Last term's events are still fresh but surprised is one way of how this new information from last term and now might just turn the world upside down….. **_

**So there the summary…. So here the story…. **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x **

**P.S. Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes in advance, I miss! I'm doing this very late at night! (For three nights running!)**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTAINS GG4 SPOILERS!<strong>

**Cammie's POV**

I'm Back! The whole six weeks of the summer holidays were spend getting answers. Which was successfully done, I can safely say. I wasn't caught and only seen when I wanted to be. I had sent both sides on false trails. The good side aka: my friends, family, trusted allies and Secret Services and the rest, are all safe and probably not happy on how and where I had sent them. Lots of it was way too classified to say but let's just say they end up safe in the end. The bad side aka: The Circle of the Cavan is now let's say a bit distracted by other things and I may become their main target again. But I will worry about that late.

I smiled to myself as me and the director were in a limo going back to Gallagher. Naturally, I had to be debriefed but sadly because of the nature of my own mission, only certain people could be told and made know of what had happened. This way, it was easier for everyone involved and didn't risk as many peoples' safety. Plus I didn't need this type of information going around. Especially if you want to remain a good pavement artist. Plus I don't think anyone wants their personal lives having spread around like no-one's business. Okay now I'm just going on in my mind and overthinking. Oh as well as trying to distract myself from what going on and what about to go down.

I sat nervously back into my seat trying not to make it obvious that I soo scared and nervous about what my reception will be when I get back. I will be back two days before the rest of the school. Only my mother who is Gallagher's headmistress as well as some staff members are there and maybe Zach there too. No other Gallagher Girl or Blackthorne Boy either. Which I guess in my case is sort of a benefit/advantage.

We just pulling up to driveway and into the security, I start to think of how things were before I left, the very old building of Gallagher Academy turn from my home into a prison. How Mr Solomon had risk so much and end up in coma, my friends who try to protect me and came up for plans for a summer fun and protection. My mother who had been detained working harder than ever. The endless protection details where ever I went. How much I had change in them two terms of my schooling/spy training. But with that? I now wonder what has changed since I been gone. How much have I actually change now? Will I ever be the same girl as I was before?

* * *

><p>I had to stop think about this now. I put my mask on. I had perfect this super mask that just slip on now. The spy technique of showing no emotions that mask. Just like Zach. Just like the best spies in my life i.e. my mother, Mr Solomon, Aunt Abby and others around.<p>

We pulled up at the entrance doors to academy. The giant old oak doors open quickly; I saw three people come out quite quickly and were rushing down the fancy steps towards the limo. It was abit obvious that security had phoned to say director was here to see them but they didn't know I was here. They look hopefully that the director had some news about me. They were going to be into a shock.

The limo pulled to a stop. The director turns to me. "Understand the plan Cammie?" I just nodded my head. "You ready?" He asks. "Yes, let's go" I reply quickly. He opens the specialist CIA limo and gets out to greet our welcoming party. I hear him saying we are needing a secure meeting with certain people in ten minutes. "But firstly…" he says, he pauses "I'm only here by request of a young lady and she is here with me today…" That was my cue to step from limo. I heard gasps from the three people. I now know who these people were My Mother, Mr Solomon and Aunt Abby who had been working hard to try track me down. I had change loads physically and mentally. As they stood there slightly shell-shocked, the director said we should meet back up in ten minutes. He said this quickly and quite quiet but we all heard because we were trained to. Mr Solomon then sort out where meeting was going to be as my mum and aunt were still standing looking at me. The Director look towards me and lead the way inside just as plan said to do as the other three people just look on and stared as we walk away.

* * *

><p>To be honest the ten minutes had passed quickly, me and director had gone through everything quickly. What to do and what not. We walk together to the headmistress's office at the end of the hall of history in silence just preparing ourselves for what's to come. My hand reach up to knock the door and suddenly everything seem so foreign to me.<p>

"Come in" was shouted. Now or never then.

We walked in, the director did a quick overview and answers some questions and then everyone turn to me.

I smiled trying to reassure everyone in room that everything was gonna be ok, "Hey Mum, Aunt Abby and Dad…"

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IT IS!<strong>

**Its took me ages to write this! **

**Please check poll for my other story/one-shot thing! **

**This I'm think gonna turn out to be a story! (hopefully :) maybe? ) **

**So please Review! Favourite! Alert! AND PM with any questions or anything! **

**Thanks **

**Gallagher Girl x **

**P.S. If I don't update soon it because of im super busy as well as there been some rioting in england too! Bit mad over here at moment! :)**


	2. Chapter2:Everything Changes and Watching

**Chapter Two: Everything Changes and Watching**

**Hey! I'm back sorry for the delay in update! **

**I've been stuck with Running and Thinking! Please take the poll for that story! **

**In other news, on my profile, there is more info on my stories about updates and stuff. I will try to update this bit regularly! **

**Thanks for favourite, alerting and reviewing me! As well as author too! It's amazing! **

**So shall we get on with story now? I think sooo….. (hahahaha) **

**LOL**

**Gallagher Girl x**

**P.S. I'm gonna vary the POVs throughout the story! So sometimes it may happen at different points of time! **

**Here the chapter two. **

* * *

><p><span>Joe Solomon POV<span>

There are a lot of things in life that I regret but I don't regret having a daughter with my best friend's wife. It was madness that night and she was on a break with Matt so she could be with anyone she want to be. But I don't regret it though. From that night, I gain a beautiful daughter. We did tell Matt about it. He wasn't happy about it but deal with it and help raised her. We all love her. I wanted to stay apart of her life but she need the stability of a proper family unit while growing up. Along with its was too risky me being around her too

I watched her as she grow up from the background. Only a few people knew about her real biological father is. We ended up taking a more role in the Circle to get rid of them for once and all. Me and Matt had become triple agents and had been for three years until the director found out. I been put on office duty and had to push papers for a while. Matt carry on until his cover was blown on a mission to Greece. I was shocked and upset. I didn't know what to do now. I was the one who had caused most of this; I ended up dragging Matt into this. It was my fault I think he not here.

I know I lie and hide behind covers and most of our life can be fake. But that our career as spies. I knew one day Cammie was gonna end up with the backlash of everything and the possibility of her finding the truth out. It is too risk for it to come out.

But I always wonder what would of happen if I had help raise Cammie. What if I had step up as my position of father to Cameron? Could this all be averted? The answer to that would be probably not.

But the main question I ask is could I be a good father?

* * *

><p>I was always harder on Cammie in CoveOps because I wanted her to the best prepared for this life and that nothing would go wrong for her in field that way. When they gave the students their choice to take either a life in field or a life in an office. I had hope she would take the safe option, hoping that way she would be safe. She could of she was a brill spy, she was an all-rounder, brilliant at everything, she just didn't show it all the time. I guess she inherited that from me, you could see the things she had inherited from each of her parents. It made her a great spy.<p>

There were many reasons; I took the job of CoveOps teacher at Gallagher. Matt had sent me a message shortly after he went MIA, saying "_look after Rachel and Cammie. Don't miss out on anymore of Cammie's childhood. You know the life we lead, do it before its too late. – M.M. (Remember the promise)"_ I spend many months try to figure the note out if it was real or not. I didn't know what to do next. When the job came up and Rachel offered it to me, I had a battle with myself for weeks; Rachel didn't use Cammie to get to me. She convinced me in end saying it was a safer position and you the only one I could trust with job of doing it right. In end, I gave in and took the job. It was only five days before I was due to leave for Gallagher, that I re-found the note from years ago, ending up realising that Cammie would be at Gallagher now. This would be only way I could be there for daughter now and I was gonna take it. I need to do something to be part of my daughter's life and if this is the only way then so be it.

* * *

><p>After everything that had happen through her life, Josh incident and Blackthorne Boys (Zach). I thought my daughter had tough it out and prove she was a good spy to many people. I was slightly worried with Zach being around her and maybe them having feelings for each other. Plus he was the son of leader of COC. That had me worried completely. But I had seen the way they look at each other and it start to change the way I thought slightly about the boy. He did care about Cammie I could see that much. But it still had me concerned, the COC was pretty much a threat to society. Him and his mother are the last the descendants of the Circle of Cavan founders. Whereas I am last descendant of Blackthorne and Rachel and Abby Cameron are last descendants of Gilly Gallagher. That would make Cammie the only descendent of both Blackthorne and Gilly Gallagher. (Rachel and Abby had pulled a stunt to replace the name on family tree so the secret could live on without the threat of bloodline being wiped out. They want it to be a secret at all costs.) This was one of reasons that the Circle might decide to come after her. One of many reasons to go for my daughter.<p>

The situation made me realised, Cammie was in danger now sooner than me and Matt would have both thought. After her and Macey McHenry was attack on in Boston right under the Secret Service nose. It had alarmed me. This had also made me scared for her too. I didn't want anything to happen to my daughter that was when my fathering instincts finally kick in. There was only a small percentage that the Circle of Cavan could be involved in the attack. So I started hunting for answers of what had happened to try to rule out who was the target of the attack. It could have been either of two girls as Miss McHenry was an important public figure at this time. But there was still possible chance of Cammie being the target. Zach had join my search as well at that point and he had become a triple agent as soon as he realised he was in love with her and would do anything for my daughter and that when I could trust him, he gain value Intel for me and we work as a team from that point on. I seriously hope that Cammie wouldn't be the target but then again that was my father side showing. My spy side hope neither of these girls would have had a serious attack that means something major. Nevertheless, it end up in worse thing that could happen, Cammie had be the target and the COC was now wanted her. The night of the second attack end up with Cammie being sedated because was fighting everyone on her protection detail to get to Macey(to make sure she was safe) and her aunt who had been shot(and was bleeding out). Cammie was trying to make sure the others were safe before herself. All the comments I made that night were true.

That night broken my heart because my daughter's life had truly change and truth would be discovered soon. Abby Cameron had been shot that might trying to protect Macey, The Circle had obvious gather enough Intel and started to put pieces together. That same night I had thought over a lot of things. That very same night I sat there in Rachel Morgan's office at Gallagher watching my only daughter drift in and out of world around her. It broke me watching my daughter like that knowing that events leading up this were mess up basically. My only daughter in that state, she would be confused, hurt and vulnerable for many months to come. How her life was gonna change from that moment onwards, this worried me. I cried because I for once didn't know what to do for my daughter and I felt so helpless. I hoped this didn't break everyone when the truth finally comes to light. Also knew that my only daughter needs to be safe more than ever before. Plus I hate see my only daughter in this position, so helpless and not understanding fully the situation she was in.

* * *

><p>I would give everything up for my daughter, I went to protect her when people on her protection detail were being stupid. I had to she was my daughter. Even if I was on the run, I didn't care as long as she was safe I didn't care. Some of the truth started to come to light then and I started to wonder how long it would be till rest of it all came out…<p>

That time I had been captured by the CIA. I hate Edward Townsend because he had used my daughter as bait. What if that had been a circle agent instead? She would have been captured. But after being taken by CIA, I end back in hands of the Circle soon after that. I was drag to the tombs at Blackthorne and thought of this is where it ends. They kept asking for Matt's journey and I hope that Cammie had got it now with my note in it and got the note I did inside it. It didn't give her all the truth but most of it. Then something happen there Zach and Cammie had broken in the tombs, it soon turned into disaster, I had to get them out of there, they got caught and the fight quickly broke out. Zach made a decision, I didn't get a chance in help making, he and I manage to get Cammie out there together and I hope he was gonna follow her. He said good bye and took the gun and shot it at the explosives, we were going down and these Circle Agents were coming with us. I heard shouts from one of the tunnels from where the waterfall was. Its sound like Cammie and Cassandra Goode, I want to get to my daughter away from that evil woman but I couldn't, the flames were starting to raise and I wouldn't be able to get there but I hear "I've got nothing left to lose no more" and someone jumping… then everything fade black for a while.

* * *

><p>Sometime after I got myself away from some of blackness, I could sometime here voices from outside in the room I was in as well as machines; I think I'm perhaps in a hospital. I kept hearing three voices most the times. Possibly Rachel, Abby and Zach I think. But one day while I busy try to get out of coma thing, I heard another voice, one I didn't expect. "<em>Hmmm… Right Mr Solomon, I sort of never talked to people in their comas before so this strange for me and you probs can't hear me but I'm gonna talk soo here goes….<em>" The voice I sort of recognised paused taking a few breaths. "_… You taught me the best, I thank you for the valuable training you gave me, but I can't help doing this and got to do what people are always tell ya to do. Run…." _I recognised the voice now of my only brilliant beautiful fearless daughter Cammie Morgan. I didn't want her run with the Circle out there waiting to get her flying around vultures trying to get her like she was their prey. At this point she was losing control of her emotions, its was showing... "_I'm sorry but I've got to do this or I will never get the answers I need. I want to protect the ones I care about and love. I can't keep seeing people hurt because of me, you are lying here in an coma, Aunt Abby got shot, Macey got attacked, Zach got burned. I can't stay here and keep letting this happen. I'm sorry about what I've got to do but I can't sit here and let my training go to waste, I know everyone says they will find answers but they might possibly do. Most of the time, the answers don't come to person who most involved or the one that needs to know. After that its killing me not know these things when I'm the one in all this danger and I'm going to get them answers even is it kills me but I will try to be back for start of next year. I promise. I hope you are up and out of this coma thing soon. Surprising how I actually miss a decent CoveOps lesson. In addition I miss the sense of normality, Gallagher has turn into a prison and to be honest I don't feel safe here anymore and things have change more than anyone thinks in all probability that I'm might be the only one that notices. Mum acts differently, everyone does. My relationship with my mum is not there anymore she not my mum I know and love. I have a funny feeling that almost certainly things are going to get worse if I sit around and do nothing. Undoubtedly I've got to do this and maybe I will have no regrets about this. I'm sorry please look after my mum and aunt Abby. Just think I'm running toward answers and hope, not running away from all of this. Thanks I'm forever sorry and thankfully. Bye Mr S._"

I heard her leave. I was fighting harder than ever to get out of blackness but it was pulling me in till I fade back.

* * *

><p>(Few days later apparently.) I had opened my eyes for first time in weeks according to doctors. The first thing ask was to see Cammie Morgan, I was hoping she hadn't gone and did not do what she was gonna do. The feeling of dread fill me suddenly, she could only be thinking and saying that in heat of moment, Cammie was a smart girl, she wouldn't do that even if I was her position I would probably do the same thing. Oh no please don't let this happen. Rachel came in she just had tears rolling down her face, like a never ending river. That confirms my worst fears. I was too late, my only daughter was gone and she could soon be dead. My only daughter. The only person I had left that had some blood relation to me. Rachel just sank to ground, I ask when she just reply in a broken voice "<em>two nights ago<em>". I was far too late. There was no way she would be found, she was a natural pavement artist and a great spy she was a brilliant clever all-round good spy-in-training best in her year. She would make sure she couldn't be found.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks pass as blur me, I did a lot of thinking, I was healing quickly that was a good thing too I guess. I was innocent and cleared. Cammie had end up clearing my name. (<em>AN this is my story version so I change some info from the book._) I was a free man again as much as a spy could be. Cammie would probably end up find out the rest of truth which now I am want her to find out so that maybe things can change for better. People are gonna get hurt and there might be a lot anger. I just can't stop worrying about how this is all going to turn out. I'm wishing the truth would have been told me and Rachel should have told Cammie. She shouldn't have had to leave and find the truth out this way. It not fair on her. I want her back here soon. Everyone falling apart without Cammie.

We had to force her roommates to go on their holidays. Zach was hard to do he now securely being watch at Blackthorne because I don't want him to leave to find Cammie. I don't need to worry about him as well because I don't want my daughter to get back and find the boy she likes gone. Yes I decide I now accepted what their relationship is and what it's going to turn into. He had shown where his loyalty lies with after what happen in the tombs. Its takes a lot to try to kill your own mother for the girl you love. Zach had told me that he did in fact love Cammie and ask if he could date her as he now knew that she was my daughter.

I also decide I'm going to step up and try to be a proper father to Cammie. Even if she doesn't want me to be. Things are defiantly are changing….

* * *

><p>Weeks later…..<p>

These couple of weeks came with no leads or trails on Cammie. This broke Rachel more and she wasn't even trying to hide it no more. Cammie was right about Rachel. As had Abby had changed too. She always had the mask and guards that we as spies learn very early on.

Cammie was a good spy. I think she had got better too. As her teacher I was proud but as her father I was proud, tiny bit anger and sad/upset. I was like a trance now. I had got my classrooms set up earlier in the summer. It was two days left before the school went back into session. She had promise that she be back. Cammie was a person who always kept her promises. But in this business promises count for nothing and they are easily broken.

It's now that I find how I much that I wish that Cammie had taken the safe option behind a desk.

The phone rang. Rachel answers. She spoke quickly and fast. The phone quickly shoves down. She turns away from the phone and had a hopeful look in her eyes. "The director here" I knew she was thinks that maybe there was some possibility that he might have some information on Cammie. I hope this too. I just want something that gave me some idea of where my little girl was. If she was safe or not; just something. But I didn't realise the surprise waiting for me downstairs.

* * *

><p>Out steps another person from the specialist limo. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was here and back. She didn't say anything. At this point, I had to take charge and arrange this meeting with Cammie and Director. This was because Rachel and Abby Cameron were shocked and weren't talking and were just standing there like statures.<p>

The meeting was sorted. Cammie and the Director just walked off into the school. It was only a min later that the other two people came around. We just walk to headmistress's office in silence and within our own thoughts. I was happy that Cammie was back. But completely nervous for this meeting due to that I don't know how much she had found out. It worried me that I hope she had found the correct information she needed and not fake Intel. That was a danger here. Immediately I thought I want to hug her after this is all sort out and maybe just spend some time with her. She my daughter in addition I miss too much of her childhood, I don't want miss anymore because as a spy your time is usually limited.

After she walked in and said that line, I knew she had found a lot out from her trip this summer and wonder how much damage was had happen and what was left now….

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WE GO!<strong>

**I thought it would be good to see what was going on with Solomon with what was going on. **

**Hope you like it! Please take the poll! **

**Please review! I won't update till I get at least 10 reviews! **

**Disclaimer time: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls series, this includes all characters! I own nothing!**

**Review, Favourite and Alert please! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Gallagher Girl x**

**P.S Thanks for all reviews soo far!**

**P.S.S. sorry about grammer and spelling too writing at late at night still! Been staying up all night for you guys!**


	3. Chap3:Truth? or Not? How Much Damage?

Chapter Three: What's the truth? Is the damage done already?

Thanks for reviews! 

Here the next chapter: 

* * *

><p><span>Cammie's POV<span>

_I smiled trying to reassure everyone in room that everything was gonna be ok, "Hey Mum, Aunt Abby and Dad…"_

I've been waiting for this moment for months. I've come home; I've got my answers and found shocking answers. I also protected some of my sisters and stop them from falling into the clutches of the old-aged evil group called the Circle of Cavan. It had end up with me being captured for a time but I got out quickly with Intel after that. After that I went undercover within the Circle and my cover didn't get blown neither. But the rest is a story for another day.

I've done more thinking than ever before. There are only a couple things I am certain of now because everything I thought I knew about my family, life, school etc. got turn on its head and blew up and head towards the sun. This has left me confused, anger and upset. I didn't want to find out from some horrible Circle agent, I prefer to have it come from someone I trust.

I will let everyone know one thing that I definitely know. I do not regret leaving Gallagher over the summer. I will make that perfectly clear from the onset.

The only three people in school turn around to look at me and the director. The director started our meeting going into detail about my summer and what he thinks should happen next. What happens next…..

This is where things are gonna starts changing….

* * *

><p>I would still have my protection detail and some things from last year would be in place. I sat in trance like state. Then just then all the forgotten emotions from the summer came rushing back quickly. Hate, despair, confusion, happy, upset, sad,scared,worried,pertifited they came to me then. But the two emotions had hit me the worst and most destroying were anger and hurt. I think I might be in emotionally compromised. I hate it.<p>

The director looks at me and nodded, he said quietly he will be back soon and to call him back. He left me so I could talk to them. I was unsure whether I wanted to talk to them now. _Come on Cam, you can do this. _

* * *

><p>"Okay…. Squirt you found your answers then?" Aunt Abby asks me in this unsure tone. That doesn't suit her, everything is wrong.<p>

"Yeah, I guess…. I…." I don't know what to say what to do anymore. I'm confused how am I supposed to act?

Mr Solomon or dad turn to me and just look at me studying me carefully. At this he just had a sad look on his face. My anger rose again.

"Why?" that one word was all I said. All eyes turn to me and I said "Why didn't any of you tell me?" It stayed silent. This didn't help at all. "There were plenty of times over years to tell me! Last couple of months there were loads!" I was met with the same as before. "Why?" I said again.

"Cam…"

"Don't you dare Cam me? You lied! Everything I knew was a lie! Don't you dare say because of life's we live! At moment I don't know the hell any of you are and I really don't know what to say or do now!" I turned to talk out of office. At that very moment I was sooo anger I could have hurt someone really bad, I had to go before my guard came crashing down.

"Cammie please don't go…"

"I can't stand here and pretend this is alright because it not, you made these choices you gonna have to live with the consequences."

I stormed out of office to get away…..

* * *

><p><strong>There was your update!<strong>

**Can I have a least five reviews before you can have the next update?**

**Sorry if its bad write to quickly because I'm going away soon! Two updates in one day!**

**Longer update next time been busy today!  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Thank ya 4 reading!**

**Gallagher Girl x**

**P.S. Sorry bout spelling and grammar!**

_**Disclaimer time! The Brilliant writer called Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl Series! Sadly I don't own anything!**_

_**Also take the poll on my profile! **_


	4. Chapter Four: What Should We Do Now?

**Chapter Four: What Should We Do Now?**

Hey Fanfiction! 

Even though I didn't get many reviews for last chapter I've decide to give you an update before I go before I go on my dreaded family holiday with my evil grandparents! With no internet! No phone because its broke! Plus we are staying in middle of nowhere! So I might be able to update again within the next two days before I go but I doubt it might happen? Lol

So enjoy and please review to make me happy! There will be loads of updates when I get back because I be writing over my hol! So I expect 15 reviews by the time I get back! So review or no updates!

Ok thanks for reading

Gallagher Girl x

* * *

><p><span>Joe Solomon's POV<span>

I had hoped that it had all turn out differently. But I couldn't blame Cammie for acting that way. Its was all our faults. I turn myself away from the door where my anger and hurt daughter had just stormed from to look at the two Cameron sisters. Firstly, I saw Rachel had tears running down her face. Abby was did staring at door. We all didn't know what to next.

* * *

><p><span>Cammie Morgan's POV<span>

I ran to one of the only open secret passageways that are in the school. I finally let the tears out that I had been holding all summer. So many different things and emotions were running through me. I had to keep my guard up as much as I could now more than ever. I never thought the answers I had found would make things worse but people do things will get worse before they get better. Maybe that is true. Only time will tell.

I had been sitting here for hours trying to sort my head out. My emotions were finally settling down a bit. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I sort of didn't know where my feet were leading me….

The old carrier pigeon's room. I haven't been here in so long. It's strange how my old home is so less of its home. Its security and warmly-feeling of a home isn't present anymore. Now I realise how much things have change in last couple of months. I look around the room to see if much had changed. I went to corner where I saw a note stuck down. I pick it up to read it.

* * *

><p><em>To Cammie, <em>

_I hope it is you reading this. I don't know anymore. Everything seems up against as at moment. I hope you get this note. I spend hours complicating what to do about you going away on your own. I'm not mad at you but upset you didn't take you with me. I've been thinking a lot about everything. I realising something I should have told you before you left. My heart belongs to you. I am truly in love with you. Please come back to me. I don't care how much has happen and I will always be here for and always want to protect you. I Love You! _

_Be Safe. _

_-Zach  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zach….<p>

That one name. It has my heart racing. My head is spinning. I know for now that I love him too. Through everything we been through we have survived. I had to stop thinking about him before I lose the very thin line of strength to deal with stuff for today. Give me tomorrow and I will be fine but tonight, I'm breaking. I just want to get rid of all this emotion that is lock up inside of me. These are the times I hate the business I was born into. Birth Rights suck at times. Another thing a teenager is hard enough as it is. Add being a spy in training. Also add falling in love. Plus a backdated terrorist group after said teenager. Multiply the family secrets being discovered. Divide that falling in love is deadly in this business. Then subtract that the said boy is son of leader of old evil group that after you and has he's birth rights to be in the said group and might kill you because our families are descendants of three people who have "history". Ends up making the said teenager having a very complicated confusing and hard life while trying to get through apparently the worse life stage in the life-cycle (_A/N I thought to put it in because apparently teenage life-stage is the worse life-stage according to my health and social care book!_)

It seems my life is falling apart at the seams. How am I supposed to tell my roommates about my summer? What do I do? What do I call Mr Solomon now? How is this all gonna be alright?

* * *

><p><span>Joe Solomon's POV<span>

10 minutes since Cammie had left and I had to get out of the office. Rachel and Abby were handling the whole situation badly and it didn't suit their personalities or themselves. I had to leave just to think about what to do next because the other two were in no state to decide anything. With school back within the next couple of day's decisions would have to be made. I decide to walk around the school and its grounds to clear my head.

After walking around for an hour, I went down to the sub-levels to try to sort things out. Things might just have to change…

Two hours after messing around with different things in the sub-levels and sorting various things out. I head out to the old carrier pigeon room to think some more and maybe just to make some decisions on what to do next in this very complicated and complex situation.

When I reached the old carrier pigeon room, I heard sounds. This immediately put me on guard. As fully trained, very experienced spy, I was expecting anything. But what I got was totally unexpected…

* * *

><p>I found a teenage girl crying her eyes out. This girl looked so broken that she had been through years of an emotionally war. She looks slightly dirty. She looked like she had the world on her shoulders. She was crying harder now. I did at quick sweep of the room trying to see any possible threats to the girl or myself. Then did I turn my attention back to the teenage girl.<p>

Now that I took the time to look more closely at girl, this was a bad thing for a spy but at moment I couldn't care. The girl looks so familiar.

After a minute, my mind finally recognise the teenage that was crying. That girl was my daughter. It's obvious that things had been bad over summer and how the meeting went in office probably hadn't helped. She was only a teenager not an adult and she were still in training for this business. The things that have happened…

This was breaking my heart.

* * *

><p>Only now did I actually step in to the room. Cam's head quickly turn to look at me and she tries to stop crying but her body wouldn't respond. I think this her body telling her she needs to get rid of some of this emotion. She got up to leave and mumbling something like sorry and I know spies aren't supposed to show emotions…<p>

"Cammie wait..." I said quickly. This might be the only time I get to talk to her.

"Yes Mr Solomon ermm…" She reply, She sort of didn't know what to call me which to be honest she had every right to be with everything that has happen. She had to leave her home because she felt threat to be here with the rest of students. She also wasn't getting her answers; she needed so she left to get them herself. Which I couldn't blame her and I would have probably done the same if I were her. There was another thing we both had then.

"Cammie… ermm….. Could... Maybe We Talk?" I wasn't sure she would want to and I would be willing to answers her questions and maybe we could we sort some things out.

"Sure" That took me by total surprise like when Rachel total me that she was pregnant with Cammie.

She was still crying. I couldn't blame her. So many things had happen. Many people who were close to her let her down. A lot has changed. I still wonder if things are either get better or worse?

I return my attention back to Cammie. I pull her in to a side hug so she leaning against my side and I try to comfort her a little bit. "I'm sorry, I really am..." I tell and keep repeating to her. "_It's ok I guess._" She replies in a broken and cracked voice. "Can we try be a family?" she asks quietly then starts _mumbling its ok if you don't want to be I know how I've acted and everything and why am I always…._ She carries on mumbling so low I couldn't hear. "Cammie, you can call me dad and I would love to be more of a part of your life now and I'm sorry this had all happening…"

I turned to look at her and her tears had slow down but hadn't completely stopped yet. "Yeah sure. But I will call you Mr Solomon when we around others for valid reasons." She yawns then and then did I notice how tired and exhausted she looks. She had been on run for weeks and I know it not easy. "Cammie we can do something tomorrow if you want but you need to go get clean up and I will bring you something proper to eat to your dorm ok?" "Yea *Yawn* Dad thanks c ya" She hug me and left. I sighed. At least things seem to getting better between us...

Finally I was going to spend some quality time with my daughter; I could explain things to her. Would it make some things better?

Well I've been sitting here thinking for 15 minutes and I better head to the kitchens to get Cammie some proper food. I know being on the run, there isn't always the best facilities around and you might miss out on certain valuable things in life (Food, Water, Comfort, Sleep and Showers) I got Cammie a range of foods from kitchens so she had a choice in what she wanted.

I reach her dorm and heard her singing along to song. I just listen outside. She must of realise someone was outside and stopped. She shouted a faint _come in_. I went in and gave her a reassuring smile but didn't say anything about her singing. Knowing that she would probably want her privacy about it.

"Hey Dad" She smiled at me softly. She must have got that from her mother. "Hi Cam, I bought these,*showing her the food I've got* didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a selection" "_Thanks."_ She said quietly. "Cam, if you need anything or just want to talk; I'm here." "Thanks Dad" She went back into this shell. I just watch her and just saw how much she had change.

But then…

* * *

><p>THERE IT WAS!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! Make my day after this horrible hol!

Ta for reading!

Sorry for delay! Really sorry for grammar and spelling!

**Gallagher Girl x**

**REVIEW! OR NO UPDATES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: Then

****Chapter 5 Part 1:****

**Hey Fanfiction! **

**Sorry I haven't updated quickly! Had writers block and then end up getting really busy as its my final year in school and I was out of school for most last year too! So I'm writing because I owe you an update even I don't think my writing very good. So here a really bad update for you guys soo sorry! **

* * *

><p><span>Mr Solomon POV:<span>

Then…

We were surrounded by people in black. I was on my guard in an instant. I pushed my daughter behind me even though I know she can defend herself, and I shouldn't be fighting after just coming out of a coma 2 weeks ago. But I knew I rather them hurt me than getting anywhere near Cammie.

Just then….

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Might update tonight or tomorrow depending on reviews but definely updating by the end of week! So if you want a quick update REVIEW! <strong>

**Thanks for REVIEWS, Favourites and Alerts so far! **

**Gallagher Girl x**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Just my luck!

**Hello to world of Fanfiction! **

**Sorry I haven't updated! Life has got complicated again! Social Workers! Weight Loss! Family Problems! Nightmare at the moment! I've had a lot on my mind so I haven't been able to update okr write as I either spend most my time either crying or totally stress out wanting to punch someone! **

**So I am sorry for not updating as many comments haven't been too good on that front. I am soooo sorry but my life is a bit of a nightmare so I am going to give you another quick update now and hopefully another very soon! **

**Gallagher Girl x**

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

Unknown POV:

I walk from the circle of men that surrounded Cammie Morgan and Joe Solomon. She hadn't changed that much seen the last time I saw her. She was only a young girl then. They all lied to her. Why? The same questions rolling round my head. I been watching for awhile now always there but never seen.

They wouldn't recognise me never do.

Cammie's POV:

I was push back by Solomon. Or should I say dad? _I have really got to sort out that part, I thought. _I knew how to fight and could properly fight them. I've done that over summer. Then my heart told me_ he is only trying to protect you, let him he's your dad, it's his job. Stop pushing people away. Then my head told you are a spy that's your job._ As I turned my attention back to my surroundings while my head and heart then decide we can have this battle later.

The fight was full on for about 2 minutes until a figure came forward and said "go we going to get caught if we stay longer" At that point the fighting stop. I also then realised that there was a code black just starting. That also mean we were not going anywhere. The men in black who were fighting had escaped in time with this unknown figure.

That meant I was stuck in here with Solomon until someone figures out we here. With me having a battle within myself about everything. Great. Brill. Perfect.

**There you go! **

**Hope you like it. **

**I'm hoping to update soon! **

**Gallagher Girl x**


End file.
